Gorsestar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |postdeath=Unknown |kit=Gorse |rogue=Gorse |early settler=Gorse Fur |deputy=Gorsefur, Gorse Fur |leader=Gorsestar |mate=Windstar |mother=Unnamed she-cat |daughters=Moth Flight, Morning Whisker |sons=Emberkit, Dust Muzzle |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |position1=Leader |precededby1=Windstar |succeededby1=Unknown |livebooks=''Dawn of the Clans, ''Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown }} Gorsestar is a gray tabby tom with green eyes and spiky head fur. When the mountain cats first arrive to the forest territories, the pair of loners Gorse and his mate Wind are initially hostile towards them. They eventually begin hunting with the cats that settled on the moor and befriend them. Gorse and Wind naturally become a part of the group, and change their names to Gorse Fur and Wind Runner to fit in better. Wind Runner gives birth to his kits Morning Whisker, Dust Muzzle, Moth Flight, and Emberkit. However, Morning Whisker and Emberkit die, and Gorse Fur and his mate grieve for their lost kits. Following the devastation of the Great Battle, he and his family split off into the own group on the moor in order to acquire space from the other groups. He becomes Windstar's deputy after she is made leader, and later becomes the second WindClan leader after she passes away. Gorsestar's intelligence, patience, and bravery helped him become one of WindClan's most significant leaders to date. History ''Dawn of the Clans :Initially raised near the river, Gorse lived on the moor and offers to hunt with Wind, but she coldly declines. He helps her save Willow and Frog and manages to charm his way into Wind's heart. Moons later, they meet Gray Wing, and though are initially hostile, they teach him how to hunt rabbits on the moor. Tall Shadow welcomes them as visitors, and eventually invites them to join their group. Gorse is renamed Gorse Fur, and is shown to be a trustworthy and hard-working cat, his loyalty and devotion to his mate unquestionable. :Gorse Fur comforts his mate as she gives birth to their kits, Dust Muzzle, Emberkit, Morning Whisker, and Moth Flight. However, Emberkit dies and he and Wind Runner share in their grief, but he gives Wind Runner the strength and comfort to keep going despite their loss. He is furious at Clear Sky after the deaths of Misty and Bumble, and participates in the Great Battle, swearing to protect Wind Runner. He and Wind Runner are briefly reunited with Emberkit when spirit cats descend from the sky. :After the death of Morning Whisker to sickness, the pair leads their family to form their own group on the moor. He and Wind Runner briefly assist the other groups to defeat One Eye. They welcome others into their group, and train with the other groups in preparation for the battle with Slash. After Bee's betrayal, he travels to Clear Sky's camp to warn him about the others. Super Editions :In 'Moth Flight's Vision, when Moth Flight struggles to pay attention during hunts, Gorse Fur is shown to be very patient and understanding towards her, while Wind Runner is quite harsh. He saves her life from a Twoleg monster after she wanders onto the Thunderpath chasing a moth, making Wind Runner furious with her daughter. After Wind Runner is gravely injured, Gorse Fur protests Moth Flight taking her to the Moonstone, but Wind Runner agrees with their daughter and names Gorse Fur her successor. He marvels at Windstar when they both return. ''Field Guides'' :In ''Secrets of the Clans, sometime after Windstar's death, Gorse Fur succeeds her as WindClan's second leader as Gorsestar. Detailed description :Gorsestar is a wiry, thin, gray tabby tom with green eyes, a long tail, and spiky head fur. Trivia Interesting facts *He was named for his spiky head fur. Mistakes *He is mistakenly shown with amber eyes in The Ultimate Guide. *He is mistakenly called 'Gorse' after being renamed Gorse Fur. Character pixels Official art Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages